As LEDs continue to grow in popularity as an efficient technological approach, the need for continued advancement grows as well. Along these lines, obtaining white light output from LEDs is not only needed, but also difficult to achieve. Many approaches in the past have attempted to find new ways to obtain white light. However, many of these approaches perform such processing at the chip level instead of at the wafer level. Such an approach can result in chip waste. Moreover, none of the existing approaches vary phosphor ratios based on an underlying device measurement (such as a wavelength of a light output). In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an LED and associated method of manufacture that addresses the deficiencies of the related art.